the 12 Dancing Princesses: 2nd Generation,12 special Gifts
by Aishagirl12
Summary: Derek and Genevieve have a few Daughter but also adopt a few, but then those daughters appear to have special Powers that niether Genevieve nor Derek had! what will these powers be? and will they all be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Ruby! I'm 15 years old and my father spoils me and my sister very much! He loves us with all his heart and is very patient with us, even when things...Explode...*Explosion*

'oh! What was that!?" I saw Nora and Mary coughing and looking black, 'Are you two okay!? What happened!?" I asked. 'Uh...Let's just say that the oven is not exactly our Friend this morning..!" My big sister Mary said. She giggled nervously. And cute little Nora just giggled and smiled her teeth revealing smile. I sighed, smiled, and softly laughed. 'I appreciate you and cute little Nadene, (Nora's cute little dragon) trying to make marshmallow pancakes..." 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALLIE!" I hear a voice say. 'What the!?" I asked. I saw Amber chasing Allie with a angry expression on her face. 'Hide me!" Allie said in a childish voice. 'A-Allie! What did you do now!?" I asked. 'I may have spilt some Goo on Amber's Princess Knighthood Chronicles..." Allie said looking for Amber with Paranoia. 'What!?" I asked. 'was it the new Edition!?" I asked. 'Y...Yep..." Allie said. 'Oh, Allie!" I said. Amber lunged to choke Allie. 'Woah!" I said activating my secret power. 'What the...?" Amber asked. Their was a Blue shield the size of myself Infront of me and Allie. I relinquished the sheild, 'Amber, before you kill Allie, can you please tell me why, this new edition is so important!?" I asked. 'There won't be anymore coming out for many Fortnights!" Amber said. 'Amber, they're flying off the shelves in the shop like crazy!" I said pointing to feminine villagers and peasants screaming and going nuts in the shop. We could all see the Chaos through the Window of our home. 'SEE YOU POOR, UNFORTUNATE SOULS AFTER I'M DONE READING MY CHRONICLES!" Amber said running so fast that all was left was her chalk outline. 'I'm coming Delilah!" Amber said. 'Woah, Phew! I guess that solves that problem!" I said. So you've seen Mary, Nora, Allie, and Amber! So! Who's next!? 'Mel you are delusional!" I heard a voice say. It was my dear Sister Valery. 'Aw C'mon Val! It wasn't that bad!" Melody said. 'They threw tomatoes and Pies at us Mel! Tomatoes and Pies!" Valery said waving her hands in frustration. 'Valery!? Melody!?" I asked. I ran to them. 'Are you guys okay!? What happened!?" I asked. 'Some Imbeciles, threw tomatoes at us because little miss sunshine here wanted me to sing! While acting like a fairy!" Valery said. 'Some cursed..." Melody said. 'I said, Language!" Valery said. My sister Valery isn't really for cursing, she doesn't like it when people curse, 'Oh! How awful!" I said. 'Only thing that was awful was my voice," Valery said scoffing and rolling her eyes. 'Oh Val! You sang!...beautifully!" Melody said laughing nervously. 'Do you need to go to the special Doctor!? I sounded like a dying Parakeet!" Valery said. 'Oh Val..." Melody said.  
'*Giggles* I'll teach you how to sing Val!" I said. 'Ruby, you are hallucinating If you think this voice is capable of singing, okay!?" Valery said. 'Oh Val! It's okay to try!" I said. 'Okay...but if I make one if you all deaf don't put the blame on me!" Valery said picking up the bottom part of her dress. 'I'll go with Val! To make sure she doesn't kill anybody..." Melody said. Ok...so anyway, I guess all that's left is Alice, Malice, the twins, and Mary, Audrey and Chloe! The triplets! 'Weeee!" I heard little voices say. They were riding in on their pillow, 'Alice! Malice!" I said panicking. You'll run Into the breakfast!-...Table..." I said. Alice and Malice were covered with food but laughing their little butts off, I went to clean the food off of them! 'Ooh!" Someone had bumped into me,' Squirrel Problem, my darling daughter?" I heard a voice say, I smiled and glance and saw my Adoptive Father. His name was Derrick. 'Hi Father," I said with joy. 'Hello Ruby, being Mother Goose as always?" He asked playfully ruffling my hair.'Father! Cease and desist! Cease and desist, father! Cease and desist!" I said giggling. 'Okay, whatever you say my dear," Father said. I giggled. And finally the triplets, Mary, Audrey and Chloe! came out but not in the manor I...Expected... They were wearing shoes with tiny wheels attached to them and they were tied together. 'I call these! Roller Shoes!" They all said. They were getting awfully close to me! 'Aaaahhhhhhh!" I said. They ran into me and I fell holding the three girls into my arms with swirly eyes. 'I call this, a disaster..." He said. They all looked at him with discouraged faces. 'A disaster of my 12 greatest reasons for living!" He said. 'Aww! Daddy! We love you too!" We all said as we clobbered to hug him! We all laughed as he chuckled he loved his semi-destructive daughters, and that was never going to change!


	2. Chapter 2

'King Derrick! Queen-! Queen Genevieve!? Is she even awake!?" The Squire asked.'Unfortunately, *Sees Genevieve softly snoring* She's probably not with us..." Derrick said. 'Uh-! Well! I'm sure you can tell your wife, that her...uhm...Sister Courtney invited her to the ball!" The Squire said. 'Oh! That's wonderful! When is this-..." Derrick said. Derrick was cut off when he saw his three youngest daughters, Mary, Audrey and Chloe they were holding a firefly.

Mary had on a Turquoise Blue dress. Mary was a fair skinned young girl with long blonde hair with a pink strand in it, she had blue eyes.

Audrey had on a Purple was a fair skinned young girl with short brown hair and brown had on a pink dress.

Chloe was also a fair skinned young girl with blonde hair that went to two inches above her neck and brown eyes. They were all 5.

'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They all said. 'Guys! Wait for me!" Little Mary said. 'We found a firefly!" The three girls said. 'Oh, really!?" Derrick asked playfully not believing them. 'Uh, Yeah! It lights up whenever you-...! See!?" Audrey asked and said. The bug's bottom glowed a green color and flew around Derrick. Derrick's crown flew off his head. 'Woah, girls!" Derrick said laughing. 'Sorry Daddy!" They said giggling. The Squire saw the firefly buzzing around him. 'Oh! *Swats at it* what the!? *Swats at it* Go away you pest!" He said. 'What!? Don't hurt him!" the triplets said. 'We've got to catch him before he makes it to the pantry!" Audrey said. They ran out of sight and left the squire spinning around. 'So...Any way, When is this ball?" Derrick asked. 'It is 5 fortnights after the-..." The Squire said after he was cut off by Nora.

Nora was a fair skinned young girl with rough orange hair in Pigtails and blue was wearing a hot pink was 8 years old. 'Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look what Nadene can do!" She said. 'You might wanna bend over and cover your head young man," Derrick said. 'Why?" The Squire asked. 'Um...because of this?" Derrick asked as he pointed to Nadene spiting out fire towards a marshmallow, that went a bit too far.'Ah!" The Squire said falling down. 'See! Want one!? Want one!? Want one!?" Little Nora asked. 'Oh, No thank you, Nora, it was sweet of you to offer though," Derrick said. 'Well, okay!" Nora said Hyperactively. 'C'mon Nadene! Let's burn something else!"Nora said Hyperactively.'B-Burn something-!?" The Squire asked frazzled. 'Are you not Frightened she'll set the castle on fire!?" The Squire asked frightened. 'Uh, not really," Derrick said. 'Nora may be a little extraordinary but she's not mad, I assure you," Derrick said chuckling. 'Oh...Kay..., So anyway, Queen Courtney said she would love her dear sister Genevieve to attend-..." The squire said. He was cut off once again by Alice and Malice who were 12.

Alice and Malice were both mixed young girls with Brown eyes wearing Green dresses. 'Father! Father! Did you know that if you mixed gunpowder with Rubber it'll explode!?" Alice and Malice asked. They rubbed the gunpowder with the Rubber it Exploded. 'My Word!" The Squire said. 'Very Interesting experiment Girls," Derrick said. 'That's just mad!" The Squire said. 'Why don't you show Mary that experiment I'm sure she'll love to see it," Derrick said. 'Okay!" They both said. They ran out on their new roller shoes. 'What are those!?" The Squire asked. 'They call them "Roller shoes, Adorable, isn't it!?" Derrick asked chuckling at his daughters' innocence. 'I'm sure they're...Cute...O...Kay...Well! Queen Courtney has requested that her 12 nieces be their at her party to see her daughter get married to a certain-..." The Squire said. The was cut off by Melony and Amber.

Melony was a fair skinned young lady with brown eyes and long brown hair that went to her back. Melony was 13 years old.

Amber was a mixed girl with brown eyes and was wearing a brown dress. Amber was 14 years old.

'Father! Look what how beautiful Mel made my face look!" Amber said. 'Oh! You look wonderful darling!" Derrick said. 'Thank you daddy!" Amber said. 'Coming through!" Allie and Mary said.

Allie was 15 years old. She had almost shoulder length Black hair, with Deep Brown Eyes,She also had Fair skin and wore a Sapphire Blue Dress.

Mary was 17 years old, She had Fair Skin and Strawberry Blonde Hair, Dark Brown eyes and Wore a Black Dress.

'Huh!? Uh! Well, your majesty! I'm sure we can work out a deal-..." The Squire said before being cut off. 'Fore!" Allie and Mary said. Allie and Mary hit their baseballs. The Squire yelped and ducked. The ball knocked off Derrick's Crown. 'Woah! Allie! Mary!" Derrick said chuckling. 'Oh! Sorry daddy!" Allie said. 'Too much, Wrist!" Mary said. 'Those are your daughters!?" The Squire asked stunned princesses would act the way he had seen so far. 'Uhm...A few of them..." Derrick said. 'Hey girls! Look! I finally made this flying contraption work!" Valery said. Alice and Malice were rolling blading at the same time when Little Mary was coming into veiw. 'Wait uuuup!" Mary said. Mary had slipped on a bar of soap. The girls crashed into each other but seconds later burst into laughter. 'None of them are Adopted?" The Squire asked with Blatant Sarcasm. 'Some are, but half of them were born in her womb, *Points to Genevieve*" Derrick said. 'The ones that are mixed are adopted, Nora, is Adopted, but the rest, are mine and hers, *Once again points to Genevieve*" Derrick said. 'They don't act like proper princesses! They-! They act like wild animals!" The Squire said. 'What can I say? They are my daughters!" Derrick said smiling. 'W-Well, here, *Trying to avoid stepping on any of the princesses* is your invitation,Ta Ta! Good day to you sir! Now,I shall go, before I'm murdered!" The Squire said leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Derrick sighed. He loved his Beautiful wife Genevieve, and his 12 daughters but he needed some help!


End file.
